


sleepless night

by jjongnite



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dark Undertones, M/M, Soulmates, Time Loop, it’s kinda jjong with whoever u want, there’s no names specified but there is a lot of description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongnite/pseuds/jjongnite
Summary: winter is long.jonghyun’s on a quest for the one he loves.it’s just kinda hard to do when you don’t know how to get there.





	sleepless night

Padding on cement. The scrapping of soles as feet drag slowly across the path. All around, the world looks blue. The only colors: blue, white, and brown. Brown, like the top of his head. The soft and gentle hair catches snowflakes thicker than tears and larger than life. In front of a him, he exhales a cloud into the chilling surroundings. His lips never close, releasing cloud after cloud, yet still somehow remain pink and lively. In the cold and stiff world, he walks. Across his body, white knuckles grip at the sides of his winter cloak. The wind carries him on his walk, never letting him stop for more than a mere second. His bones are chilled as trees shake and seem to screech as the wind tears them apart. Above, the moon casts a long shadow. Within the stale air of the shadow, he feels lost.

Everything stands still, except for him. The circles he walks seem endless, and he never remembers where he’s been yet knows he’s seen all there is to see. His eyes are tired, sore, and dry despite the frozen tears resting on his porcelain cheeks. Soon, he can't escape the cold and stiffness of the wind. The snow piles on his shoulders slowly, adding weight and slowing him down as he goes. However, as he slows with fatigue and exhaustion, his ears pick up a sound. A lullaby he recognizes, yet doesn’t know the name of. The voice sings straight to his heart, the gentle voice calling him like a mother wolf to her lost pup. The tune rings loud in his ears, lightening his heart and drying the large and heavy snowflakes that rested on his shoulders. His breathing became quicker, and with one swift inhale he found his feet lifting and pushing off the ground. With no second thoughts, he runs. The only thing on his mind is the wonderfully sweet melody coming from a voice he cannot put a name to, not anymore. He’s been lost so long but this lullaby calls him, and it feels so right, for the first time in a long while.

For the first time in a long while, he has a purpose. There’s a direction to his mindless wandering. Energy is back in his step, and he feels exhilarated. As he runs, the snow melts. The snow that continues to fall turns to rain, dripping onto his soft and fragile skin that could crack if pressed too hard. The rain refreshes him, quenching the thirst he didn’t know he had. The ice that once made him slip if he went too fast now turns to puddles, no fear remaining. He doesn’t fear falling anymore. The rain splashes into the puddles, onto his cheeks, onto his shoulders and pushes him to keep going. As the sweet song continues to fill the air, the cuffs of his once frozen jeans loosen and frees him from his constraints. The rain sinks in, turning the light blue denim into a grayer, comforting color that would give his eyes a rest if he could stop long enough to look down.

As he runs, clouds fall. His lips still release little clouds, but these are lighter and fade quickly. The skies clear, and for once he sees something new. The stars behind him glance down, studying their once loyal companion. Sorrow fills the hollow balls of light, dimming them as they shrink into the black veil of night. The moon, desperate to regain her favorite fairy, chases after him. But he never stops, not even to see how close she is to his heels, nipping at them as if she was Jack Frost. Shadows stretch, trees scream in an effort to cover up the lullaby. His ears are already locked on the sound, all other efforts proving useless.

At the end of his path, his eyes light up. _____. He knows that face, he knows that he knows that face. And he looks around for the first time in years, and sees something other than blue and white. His eyes water as he sees gold, kissing the skin of the person standing in front of him. The one he’s missed, the one he’s loved for so long, the one that completes him. A smile unconsciously spreads onto his face, his cheeks warming as pink dusts his cheekbones and kisses his nose gently. For the first time in years, decades maybe, he feels warmth. His heart is no longer heavy, his shoulders feel like they could sprout wings. His running feet slow, and he walks closer and closer to the person swaying as they sing their sweet song. The song that called him home, called him back to his soul. Everything around him is soft and golden. The sun presses on the skin of his neck as he sheds his coat, his other half standing in front of him.

A whisper, just a small greeting. A name. Then, his soulmate turns, eyes open. The gentle brown eyes bore into his own, filling his soul with love and warmth. He squirms, returning the soft smile he’s presented with a blush and steps forward. A touch of the hands, and he knows it’s real. The flowers bloom around them and the sun shines brighter. ____ pulls him close, startling him before wrapping their arms around the weak and fragile frame. He holds them tighter, never feeling like he left them behind and never wanting to. ____ continues to sing quietly in his ear, breath tickling the hairs on his nape and sending signals of affection and pleasure down the scales of his spine.

His mouth opens, as if wanting to say so many words that could never mean what he feels. His brain plans them carefully, as scattered as it is, and then the breath catches in his throat. Shadows catch at his ankles, spiraling up his legs and around his waist. He freezes as it tears him away from his love that continues to hum the lullaby. The dark shadows continue to engulf him, tears beginning to stain his cheeks as the cold stings and pierces his skin.

_Dizzy….. Dizzy….. Dizzy……_

The lullaby fades, and his eyes open.

Blue, white, and brown. Brown, like the soulless eyes that feel like something has been stolen from within. He picks up his feet, dragging them along the torn and cracked path. Padding on cement. Scrapping of souls.

He’s lost again.

 


End file.
